the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Rank
In any military or militia, a hierarchy exists that provides structure to process to the personnel encompassing it. Essentially a "pecking order", rank is used to dictate levels of authority within these organizations. In times of crisis, people look to those of higher rank for guidance, meaning that higher rank traditionally represents a level of trust as well as an indication of competency in an individual. Within the world of TE, there are a number of fictional military organizations that have arisen since the Fall. Armor Corps itself was initially modeled after the Australian Army, and the organization of the same name that remains after the original split into the modern coalition of various factions follows the same procedure. The factions that split off from AC have come to develop their own internal rankings to better suit their specialties, but possess rough equivalents in order to keep matters of authority clear when working with other coalition members. It should be stressed that rank is, at its core, nothing more than another way to add detail to your character. Rank does not excuse in-character amoral behavior. Rank should not be used to boss around other characters - attempting to do so will reflect very poorly on you as a roleplayer. Remember that the game devs and GMs always outrank you. Armor Corps Coalition The Armor Corps Coalition consists of Armor Corps, Moqaddas, Green Initiative, Green Initiative Medical Division, Hanse Behörde and the Engineers. Armor Corps: As mentioned above, Armor Corps models its rank structure off of the Australian Army. Commissions are granted by AC Command to denote individuals that have had distinct trust and confidentiality entrusted by them, and act as members of the command staff. Suit pilots generally hold Warrant Officer ranks, though it is not uncommon for pilots to be promoted to company grade officers in order to lead operations. Non-suit members of AC make up the enlisted ranks and generally act as support personnel to the pilots, also making up the entirety of the Tinmen regiments. *Armor Corps Enlisted Ranks: **Private (PTE) – OR-2 **Private Proficient (PTE(P)) Also used within the Private equivalent ranks – OR-3 **Lance Corporal or Lance Bombardier (LCPL or LBDR) – OR-4 **Corporal or Bombardier (CPL or BDR) – OR-5 **Sergeant (SGT) – OR-6 **Staff Sergeant (SSGT) – OR-7 *Armor Corps Warrant Officer Ranks: **Warrant Officer Class Two (WO2) – OR-8 **Warrant Officer Class One (WO1) – OR-9 *Armor Corps Officer Ranks: **Second Lieutenant (2LT) – OF-1 **Lieutenant (LT) – OF-2 **Captain (CAPT) – OF-3 **Major (MAJ) – OF-4 **Lieutenant Colonel (LTCOL) – OF-5 **Colonel (COL) – OF-6 **Brigadier (BRIG) – OF-7 **Major General (MAJGEN) – OF-8 **Lieutenant General (LTGEN) – OF-9 **General (GEN) – OF-10 The Engineers: The Engineers have always stood apart from the rest of Armor Corps in one way or another. Befitting the faction's small size and more civilian outlook, the chain of command within TE is much shorter and far less formal. *Engineer Ranks: **Intern (INT) - OR-4 **Researcher (RES) - OR-8 **Lead Researcher (LRS) - OF-5 **Director (DIR) - OF-10 Category:PACYOA: TE Category:TE Factions